High Times
by firelady101
Summary: Jonathan is very innocent, well he was before Nancy came into his life. (Drug use, sex)


She had more experience than Jonathan had ever thought about even having. They both knew this, but sometimes it surprised her. She was his first everything, and that was scary to her. She had only been with Steve; she knew that was enough to intimidate him, he showed it. The way he would touch her, sexualy or not. He was scared to even hold her hand sometimes, he would be so hesitant with her at school. Jonathan was a nobody, the creep who took photos of her, and who beat "King Steve" up.

She would reassure him, by grabbing his hand and giving his knuckles a light kiss. She was head over heels for him, she did not care what others thought of her. She knew jonathan was the one for her. He walked her to her classes throughout a school day, kissing her cheek before heading to his own. During lunch they would hide in his car, eating, talking, and being with each other. Jonathan would look at Nancy in a way that made her want to jump his bones, in the middle of the school parking lot. But she would save that for when they were home alone.

When school was over, Nancy would find Jonathan by his car leaning against it watching her walk over to him. Was he always that sexy? Before they started dating she would ignore any thought she had about Jonathan. Her attention was on Steve, and only Steve.

"Do you know how cute you are?" Nancy said as she walked closer to him, watching the blush brighten his face. She giggled, wrapped her arms around his neck, tip-toed forward and planted a kiss on his mouth. He grabbed her hips, kissing back before pushing her back softly. Nancy pouted, "Why?"

"Why?" He smiled, "Nance, you know I really do not like PDA"

"Nance" - all she had to hear to get her a little horny, and he knew that. He gave her a smirk, knowing he got a little bit of revenge for making him blush. "Lets go get our brothers and do some homework in your room?"

"Do you think we can get any homework done this time?" She winked at him, stepping back, walking to the passenger side of the car. "I do not think so, you get distracted very easily, Mr. Byers." she got in the car, shutting the door behind her.

He smiled, getting in, "Yeah, just don't stick your hands in my pants as soon as we get into your room again." Jonathan teased, and started the car. Today was going to be fun.

A few hours past, Jonathan and Nancy actually got all of their homework done. Both too stubborn to make a move, wanting to prove they do have self control. Only a little bit of teasing and kissing in between those moments.

Nancy was curled up on Jonathan's side as he was running his fingers through her hair. Cuddling was nice, being anywhere with Jonathan was nice. They weren't sleeping, just laying and enjoying each other's presence. Living the comfortable silence they have.

After a few moments of the quiet, Nancy rolled onto his chest, looking up at him. "You know what is better than cuddling?"

His eyebrow raised, "Sex?"

"No," She laughed, "Cuddling while high." She smiled, "I have not been high in a long time." Nancy closed her eyes, remembering the last time she had smoked weed. It was before the Halloween party almost 5 months ago, before the world went to shit again. Before Jonathan… she opened her eyes again, catching his. "I love it."

Jonathan shrugged, "I wouldn't know to be honest." There it was against, him showing her how inexperienced her was. He was a normal 17 year old, with out the parts where he's supposed to try new things and get into trouble. Those were replaced with having to take care of his family so young. He coughed, "I mean when I was 15, I stole some from my dad. But I just coughed the whole time. And I was just hungry, did not get high." He shrugged.

"I forget how much of your childhood was taken away. These past years probably haven't helped either…" Nancy sighed,

"Not for you either, Nance." He stroked her cheek with his thumb, "But I do feel lame. I haven't done anything risky besides bunch your boyfriend in the face."

"Jonathan, you are my boyfriend. And you have to stop comparing yourself to Steve. You are not him, I do not want you to be him." Sitting up on her knees, and onto his lap. "I want you. You have me, and I can get you into trouble. Lets see…" She tapped her finger on the side of her mouth, and looked up, "We have been drunk together, we have slayed literal demons together, and we have kissed a lot." Jonathan had one arm under his head, his other on her thigh. "Oh yeah, we have fucked. A lot."

"Yes, that is true," He squeezed her thigh, "I guess you'll have to get me high Ms. Wheeler."

"I will." She leaned down and kissed him, she wondered if he knew she was serious. Because if there is one thing she knows, its how much she enjoyed getting eaten out while baked. And she is going to let him know that.

A few weeks later, when Nancy was sure Jonathan had forgotten their conversation about weed she had found Steve's friend she knew had pot; he gladly gave her a few joints for free. Nancy knew Joyce would be with Hopper this weekend, helping him out with Jane - or so that's what she says. Jonathan knew his mom was with the Chief, he was just waiting for her to tell him.

Will was going to be at her house this weekend,so his house was empty. Just how they liked it. So they can make as much noise as they wanted.

His mom had been gone for almost 10 minutes before Nancy walked through the door of his house, her bag packed for the weekend. Her goodies rolled nicely in a bag she had as well.

He walked to her quickly, the need for her obvious in his eyes. "Nance… I thought you were coming later, I havent started on dinner."

"I have plans for us." She winked, "And I wanted to get started as soon as possible." She shut the door behind her, dropping her bag on the ground kneeling to get the lighter she packed and the joints. Jonathan saw them and gasped, "Nancy, are you serious?"

"What?" She stood up placing an unlit joint on her bottom lip, "You said I could get you high." She started walking to his back door. "Are you coming?"

He nodded, "Oh um, yes."

"Do not be nervous."

They were sitting on his back porch looking into the darkness of the trees. Nancy was resting her back on the wall, her legs twisting to rest on his lap. She looked at him as she lit the joint, taking it between her lips and inhaling slowly. She let the smoke rest for a few seconds deep in her lungs before blowing out. Nancy smiled at Jonathan passing him the roach.

"I do not know how you just made smoking so sexy." He nervously accepted it from her, "Not sure if I can do it without coughing."

"Coughing is part of it."

"Yeah. Well." He felt lame, but he took a very small hit, holding in before coughing. But the coughing was not bad, so he took another hit. This time feeling a slight rush to his head when he blew out the smoke. They passed it back and forth for a few minutes, and Jonathan was feeling lifted. In a very good way, he felt happy, and free, like monsters weren't in his dreams.

"How do you feel?" Nancy smiled. Her eyes were puffy, and glossy. Her smile a little more crooked than usual. "Happy?"

"Yeah... " Jonathan was staring at her mouth, "I didn't know I could feel horny with every part of my body. I am tingly, and I want you." He leaned in to kiss her, but she was laughing.

He was laughing now.

Why were they laughing?

After a few more minutes and one more joint, Nancy decided it was time to go inside. She stood up, her hands going to the bottom of her jeans, unzipping them as well. Jonathan watched her wiggle her hips out of the top of the pants, walking as she was doing this. He went to follow her inside, watching as her pants fell to the ground.

He followed her into his house, her clothes shedding behind her as she walked back into his room. He has been getting harder by the second through this process, feeling his cock tight against his jeans. He walked into his room to see her on his bed, naked and pouting at him, "Nance." He smirked when she jerked her hips at the sound of her name on his lips. "Baby, you are beautiful." The marijuana had him feeling like he was cotton, and looking at her made him melt.

"Jonathan." She practically moaned, "Did I forget to mention how horny I get when I am high?" Nancy was wet, all for him. "I need you…" She reached out to him, pulling his shirt over his head kissing him hard on the mouth.

It did not take long for her to get him naked, did not take her long to start stroking his dick either. Jonathan was under her spell, he could barely think about anything other than her. Nancy's name on his lips in a whisper; he thinks he's said it 4 times in a row already. He can't keep track, so he says it again and her lips are on his cock. His fingers worked through her hair while she broguht him into her mouth. He was not going to last very long, he could tell. But he wanted to cum into her mouth. She bobbed her head up and down quickly now, he was moaning loudly so happy his mom was not here, he cant control himself.

He came, no warning at all, she swallowed as he tugged her hair. Fuck. Nancy was such a beautiful girl, and so amazing. "Your turn Nance."

Nancy smiled, "I am so happy you said that."

Now we was between her legs, looking up at her as his tongue traced her slick wet folds. One of her hands on her own breast, playing with her nipple. Her other palm pushed into her forehead, "Fuck… fuck!" her eyes were closed, her legs draped over his shoulders. He lifted her hips slightly in his grip, letting her rock them into his face. She liked this, she wanted to cum just like this, in his mouth. His tongue pushed into her, fucking her with it for a moment before returning it to her clit. He felt like they were connected like never before, knowing fully why she wanted to get him high while they fucked. He felt so close to her in this exact moment, fucking her with his mouth as she rode up into his face. He did not want this moment to end so badly that when she came he did not stop. He sucked on her her clit, her fingers in his hair, "O-oh! Jon… oh do not stop!" She moaned, jerking her hips into it feeling another orgasm hitting her fast, "I'm cumming- oh baby I am cumming!"

Jonathan pulled away, his hard on back and ready. But he got stuck looking at her, her breasts swaying slightly as she tried to catch her breath. He noticed the slight sweat on her forehead, the hickies on her neck. He was looking at her, taking in every inch. He was pulled out of his trance with the words, "I want you inside of me" coming out of her perfect pink lips. The same lips he kisses everyday, the same lips that were on his cock only a few minutes ago.

"Um, yeah.." He blinked away those thoughts to grab a condom, slipping it on. Jonathan moved back to between her legs, using his hand to get her ready for him again. She had her eyes closed, moving her hips to match the thrusts from his fingers, "Jonathan, you're going to make me cum again…" She looked at him through hooded eyes, "Please…" He smiled rubbing her clit with his other hand, fucking her with his middle and index finger, this time she came it was a quiet. He loved watching her release, knowing that he was the one who did it. It made him feel proud.

He was in her, and it felt more amazing then he was expecting. He let go, not holding anything back, thrusting deep and hard into her. Wanting to feel her, be with her. This was too much for him, all of the feelings swarming him as he pounded into her. She lifted her hims to match his thrusts, "Jonathan. I love you."

He went faster at her words, "Tell me again…" He growled on her neck, sucking in her skin, hitting her sensitive spots.

"I love you." She moaned, "I love you, I love you, fuck! I love you." Nancy looked at him, pushing him back slightly to see his face, then gracefully rolling them over while he was still inside of her. She slowly rolled her hips on him, knowing how week it made him feel.

"I love you too." He sat up, holding her hips down onto hip, thrusting up hitting just the right spot to make her cum, squeezing around him, tightening around his cock. He came a moment after her, falling back with his eyes closed.

He couldn't open them, couldn't move. He could hear his girlfriend giggle, and felt her take the condom off his softening dick. He also felt her wrap a blanket around them lay next to him. The heat from her body making him feel warm. "Thank you for getting me high Nance."

"Anytime baby." Jonathan heard her say before drifting to sleep.

He woke up an hour later, his eyes stung a little. He turned to grab Nancy, but she was gone. Getting up, get pulled on sweatpants, stretching before leaving his room, "Nancy?" He called out.

"I am cooking!"

He followed her voice into the kitchen, she was in the sweater he was wearing earlier, it went past her hips. "Hi!" She smiled, "I made Mac and Cheese. I hope that is okay."

"Anything you make is amazing, I am also so hungry."

"That is probably the weed, and the sex." Nancy winked, "Did you enjoy it?"

He thought for only a second, "Yes, I cannot wait for more." Jonathan smiled, "We are going to have fun this weekend."


End file.
